Transformers Prime - Flames of love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: June Darby and her son Jack moved to Chicago after their friends went back to Cybertron, however what they aren't ready for new Autobots and a chance at new friends and love for June. LONG ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers that honor is Hasbro's, this is just for fun.

Rated T

Requested and gift fiction for Shizuka Taiyou

Summary – June Darby and her son Jack moved to Chicago after their friends went back to Cybertron, however what they aren't ready for new Autobots and a chance at new friends and love for June. LONG ONE SHOT

Flamed Optimus/June Darby

A/N –This takes place after Deadlock after the Autobots leave, and also this takes place after Dark of the moon and is actually my version of Transformers 4…

Transformers Prime - Flames of love

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The air was bitterly cold too cold thought the teenager, he stared at the window of his mother's car as she drove. The boy missed his friends already. He sighed, he saw a motorcycle and looked it wouldn't be her, it would never be her again. They left and went back home, he felt the tears again, he was tired of the tears he really was.

"Are you alright over there?" his mother asked.

He turned toward his mother, and wiped the tears away and smiled for his mother.

"Yeah, I just miss everyone, mom," he said.

June sighed, she knew she should be happy for Agent Fowler but she wasn't. He went back with his wife and then Optimus left with the others to go back to Cybertron and she just felt sad. She liked Optimus there was no two ways about it, and now they had no one. Ratchet was there she knew, and even Miko and Raf but it was not the same not really. The Autobots were their family, and now it just didn't seem right.

Jack's head snapped up, he thought he heard something voices almost little did he know who he was hearing.

"They will do very nicely," a strong voice said.

"I agree our last descendant will have a chance at a bright future in the wake of tragedy." Another voice said "Let them go through now,"

June's car went through a ripple as she went into a darkened tunnel, and drove on through the night to their destination.

June glanced over once more at her son, he was so quiet she felt rather guilty about taking him away from his friends and home. She knew it was selfish of her, and she looked away she would make it up to him somehow.

She knew Jack missed Arcee and especially Optimus Prime he had become something of a father figure to Jack. She wondered if Optimus ever visited if he would be angry with her for taking off and taking Jack away too.

She came out of the tunnel and suddenly both mother and son felt an odd eerie feeling come over them. They looked at a billboard which showed damage and words highlighted…. Remember Chicago report alien activity

"What in the world…" June said as she saw a red sports car race paced her with several black tinted vans chasing it and firing some kind of odd weapon.

The red sports car spun around and didn't move, as another figure had several men get out and fire at it.

"Mom, we have to help that is an Autobot I saw the Insignia," Jack said as he got out of the car before June could say anything.

Jack ran up and yelled.

"Stop it, that's an Autobots they are good!" Jack yelled.

"Mind your own business kid, they are all trouble." One of the men said as they fired another weapon and a keening sound was heard followed by painful screeches as the Autobot was destroyed.

"Load it up," the man said as June walked up tears in her eyes as she had her hand over her mouth.

"This is wrong, we have to do something where the hell is Fowler!" Jack yelled as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Agent Fowler's number and got nothing but some recorded message saying that the number was not in service. "WHAT…..I just talked to him before, how is it not in service?" Jack demanded.

Jack heard a sound from the Autobot, it was still alive Jack walked quickly over to the dying Autobot.

"S…a….v….e m…my p…prime…." The Autobot said as it went offline.

Jack backed away from the Autobot, he was confused had Optimus come back for some reason and was in danger somehow. He backed away and went to his mother.

"Jack…?" she said.

"Come get in, we have to find Optimus Prime he is here somewhere and that Autobot asked me to save his prime." Jack said.

"Oh my God, what is happening?" June asked in a horrified tone. "They get their home saved only to come back to check on things and get killed by humans?" She said.

"I don't remember that Autobot mom something isn't right that billboard said remember Chicago but the events that happened were in Jasper Nevada something isn't right." Jack said as he dialed Miko's number and got the same weird message. "What…..?" Jack growled as he tried Raf's and got the same thing. "I am not getting them only weird message saying the numbers aren't in service.

June glanced at her son something very weird was going on, and she was going to find out what it was. Jack pointed to a girl with long dark hair she was crying. "What's wrong?" June asked as the girl swung her duffle bag.

"I am trying to find my friend please I need help," she said.

"Do you know what the hell is going on why they destroyed an innocent being?" June asked as the girl cried harder.

"Everyone has lost their good senses and our turning on Optimus and the Autobots, we have to find him they killed Dino, Ratchet and Sideswipe please he is my friend." She cried.

"What's your name honey?" June asked.

"Mikaela Banes," was all she said.

"Hop in I am June Darby and this is my son Jack," she said.

"Why are they killing Autobots?" Jack asked.

"Ever since Sentinel Prime was revived by Optimus using the Matrix, Sentinel was evil but Optimus didn't know that and Sentinel got the Autobots exiled but Optimus lead the Autobots back to stop the Decepticons and now they hate all Cybertronians. I learned Optimus killed Megatron and Sentinel and saved everyone but a lot of lives were lost and now Optimus is blamed for it." She said as she saw the confused looks.

"We thought Bumblebee killed Megatron?" Jack said.

"Whose Sentinel Prime?" June asked.

Mikaela explained everything the best she could, she had only just gotten here herself and learned the bot she cared for was killed….Ratchet.

It was fair to say these Autobots were not their Autobots but to say they weren't confused was saying a lot indeed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harold Beck, he was not pleased with what his men were telling him. His eyes narrowed into slits as he puffed on a cigar, and received the information from his men.

"Are you sure it was Mikaela Banes?" Beck demanded.

"Yes, she went into a vehicle with a woman and teenager, they saw us kill Dino." The one said.

"And where is Optimus Prime, he was supposed to be delivered to my lab for study?" Arnold Beck demanded.

"He was badly wounded, but managed to get away, we are trying to find him but he is clever, sir," the guy said as Beck did not look amused one bit.

"I will not tolerate or put up with failure, is that understood? I want Optimus Prime delivered to my labs so we can take him apart and learn his secrets especially of this Matrix he carries." Beck said.

"Right away, sir," the one guy replied as they turned from Beck's office and left him alone so they could find Optimus Prime.

Xxxxxxxxxx

June pulled into a deserted area and they looked at Mikaela who sobbed brokenly. "Optimus is my friend, he told me to go for it and tell Ratchet how I felt and now my chance is gone. I lost Ratchet and now I will be damned if I lose my friend too."Mikaela cried.

"Mikaela, do you know where he would go if he was injured any place that could be vacant and hidden?" June asked.

"Yes, I was going to go there," Mikaela said as she wiped her eyes.

Jack glanced at his mom, he was coming up with an idea she could tell that from the look on his face.

"Jack?" June said.

"We have to change our car first and then go looking for Optimus, those people will know we saw what they did and if they know Mikaela is a friend of his they might be watching her." Jack said.

"Alright, let's go I have an idea," June said as she started the car engine and pulled out heading for any used car lot.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus was hidden, he was scared and lonely, he lost everyone except Bumblebee who was hidden somewhere too where he did not know. He moved a trembling hand to his side, he winced as he saw the energon all over his hand.

He had sworn to protect the humans, forsaking his own home and now those very same humans were killing his people. They were being exterminated like common pests, he was betrayed all the time. He just wanted to protect them, and this was his thanks for protecting a planet no different from his own. He felt energon fall from his optics, was it so wrong was he truly a monster that the humans had a right to hunt them down like this.

:::::::… Optimus, it's Bumblebee come in….:::::::

:::::…. I am here Bumblebee…::::::::

::::::…. Sir are you alright, you sound strange?...:::::::

:::::…..I am badly damaged I need help but I am hidden for now….:::::::

:::::…..Sir Dino is offline I saw them load his body onto a huge plane….:::::::

Silence…

:::::::…..Sir?...:::::::::

:::::….We have to leave here, but I do not know where to go to be free of this…::::::::

:::::…We will find a way someone to trust to help us, sir…..::::::

:::::….Are any of our human allies left online?...:::::::

:::::…..Lennox and his team were arrested and jailed, Sam and Carly were….:::::::::::

Silence….

:::::….Were what?...:::::::

::::…..offlined sir…..::::::::

Optimus' spark sank into despair, he so loved the boy like his own son.

::::…Sir I am trying to find Mikaela, I changed my vehicle form so I am not spotted I'll get to you very soon okay?...:::::::

:::::…..I understand, but please hurry…::::::: Optimus said his voice filled with static from pain and emotional stress.

Bumblebee heard the fear in his commander's voice, he was afraid of the humans. He had to find Mikaela and get to his leader, they were all they had now, they had to be each other's safety net now they were all that was left of the Autobots.

Xxxxxxxxx

June had gotten rid of her car and bought a used car, they switched all their stuff into the new one. Mikaela was telling June where to drive too, while Jack was in his own little world actually.

**(Jack's mind)**

"Jackson Darby…" replied a strong booming voice.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in the presence of the first Primes, I am Prima we have seen you are trusted to another Optimus Prime, You and your mother will save our last descendant and his scout. In fact, your mother will be with him as a mate, she is strong Jackson Darby. You will need to take them back to your dimension however as this dimension is no longer safe for him and Bumblebee." Prima stated.

"Why are the Autobots being killed?" Jack asked.

"Humanity has changed, and while Optimus swore to protect them the events which happened turned humanity against them." Another Prime said.

"Wait, that is why we can't call anyone, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"That is correct," Prima said.

"Okay, consider it a done deal, we will get Optimus to safety and if my mom is supposed to be with him than so be it." Jack said. "You have my word, I will do all I can for him, Prima," Jack said.

"You remind us so much of another who helped Optimus Prime his name was Samuel James Witwicky." Prima said.

Jack smiled then, he looked up at the first Primes.

"I will do my best to honor your wishes and get him and his scout to our dimension." Jack said as the first primes nodded.

"We will speak again," Prima said as Jack was brought back.

**(Real world)**

Jack glanced at his mom then and looked at Mikaela, and he told her what the first primes said to him.

"Sam talked to them too, when Megatron killed him and the first primes brought him back." Mikaela said.

Jack told them about the fact they had to get Optimus and Bumblebee to their dimension and out of this one.

"So that is why you couldn't reach the others," June said.

"If we get to a certain area we can call Ratchet for a ground bridge, but that would mean we need to stay in Jasper mom," Jack said as June smiled then.

"If I am supposed to be with this Optimus Prime, then so be it I can learn to adjust to save someone's life." She said. "Let's go find Optimus Prime, shall we?" June said.

"Your both good people, thank you so much." Mikaela said.

Mikaela pointed to a dirt road, "Follow that dirt path," she said as June nodded then as June noticed a sports care following her.

"We have company someone is following us," she said as Jack and Mikaela glanced out the window.

"There isn't anyone driving that car," Jack said as Mikaela's heart raced.

"It's…Bumblebee it has to be," she said as she and Jack saw the headlights flash in a strange manner which alerted Mikaela for sure."Bee," she sobbed. "Hurry drive up he will follow us." She said.

Xxxxxxxx

Optimus groaned, his wounds were bothering him greatly. He had purged several times, his optics dimmed he wanted out of this place so badly.

He heard engines and his spark flared wildly within his chest…. They found him.

::::::…. Sir, it is Bumblebee I have help coming…:::::::

:::::… Bee, I am very weak from energon loss….::::::

::::…..I will give you a transfusion of energon…..::::::

Optimus watched silently as Bumblebee transformed and came to him, while Mikaela came out of the vehicle with two other humans.

"I need to give him an energon transfusion he is losing too much," Bumblebee said.

"I can repair his wounds, but I will need some parts from a vehicle." Mikaela said.

"Use our car Jack take all our junk out of it," June said.

"You were moving but you don't have a lot of stuff?" Mikaela said.

"We didn't technically sell the house yet, we were going to pack up after we got the new place. It was actually spur of the moment kind of thing." June said.

"You aren't surprised by the Autobots, it just dawned on me," Mikaela said.

"Where we are from there were a group of Autobots who came to Earth led by Optimus Prime a very different Optimus Prime. I had a guardian her name was Arcee, and Raf had Bumblebee and Miko had Bulkhead. Ratchet is back at the human military base, he monitors things and all because the others went back to Cybertron." Jack said as his words were interrupted by a painful yell from Optimus his optics going white.

June's compassionate side suddenly flared, and she ran over to help. "I am a nurse, how can I help him?" she asked as Optimus' optics dimmed and brightened from pain.

"Distract him, he is in a lot of pain, June," Mikaela said.

"Alright," she said as Bumblebee placed her on his leader's chest plates and she scrambled to his face. She caressed his face whispering soothing and kind things to him.

Optimus' optics powered on and he watched her, all the while energon tears ran down his face. He moved his one hand to June, his one finger moved toward her hesitantly at first. He said nothing only ran his finger over her. June noted for how much humanity had harmed and betrayed him, he still wanted to trust, he still wanted to be able to trust someone. His hand moved closer toward her, while he just sobbed.

Mikaela patched up Optimus' one wound, she was no Ratchet but she had learned from him how to patch up certain wounds.

Bumblebee glanced over at his leader, his spark went out to him, he had lost so much in such a short time. Bumblebee glanced back toward Mikaela who was taking care of business and keeping her attention on what she was doing. Jack was trying once more to get through on the cell phone just to see if he could yet.

June felt anger surge within her, how dare the humans in this dimension treat the Autobots like this it was cruel!

"I am sorry you went through this sort of treatment, Optimus, where we are from the Autobots are our friends and we would never harm them." She said her hand ran over his face.

Optimus watched June as sounds emitted from him, his one finger moving to her face.

"W-What is your name?" he asked his voice static filled.

"June Darby, and that is my son Jack," she answered as he nodded his optics flared white suddenly and then turned back to their azure color. "What else is hurting you?" June asked.

"M-My spark hurts," was all he said.

"What can I do for you, tell me okay?" she said.

Silence….

"M-My spark hurts…" was all he could say.

June looked at Bumblebee for guidance to what Optimus wanted. He opened Optimus' chest plates and saw what his leader needed.

"His spark needs to be caressed, he is in a lot of emotional pain as well as physical and massaging it will make him relax a bit," Bumblebee said.

June nodded and climbed into Optimus' chest plates, she was unafraid and didn't care about anything else but helping this being find his way once more.

June gently ran her hands on the chamber itself, and then her hands tenderly went through the spark itself. She was surprised his spark was not hot or have some type of electrical force to it. But it was interesting it was an interesting feeling to say the least, she felt him relax.

He slowly started to click and chirp, and Bumblebee glanced down at his leader.

"It's working, he is relaxing," Bumblebee said.

"We need to get him stabilized enough so we can find the tipple to our own dimension." Jack said. "Can he transform after you get him repaired enough?" Jack asked.

"I am trying to get him fixed enough so he can transform, Jack." Mikaela said.

June was continuing what she was doing running her hands through Optimus' spark making him click and chirp until he slipped into recharge.

Bumblebee had given Optimus several transfusions to at least sustain him enough until they got back to Jack and June's dimension where their Ratchet could see to Optimus. He prayed this other Ratchet was just as good as their Ratchet had been because his leader needed it.

Xxxxxxxxx

June was still caressing Optimus' spark, her gentle hands worked their magic. She was amazed at his spark, it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen or touched. She watched as his spark broke apart, and it moved over June.

June was not afraid, if anything she was enchanted by the spark tendrils that wrapped around her. She was feeling something new something different for this version of Optimus Prime.

She was angry that the humans could be so cruel to him, and she was ashamed she was human for abit because of what those monsters put Optimus Prime through.

"I am so sorry for what you went through, you should not have to deal with such petty evil morons. You won't have to worry, you and your scout will be safe with us I give you my word." June said as June was suddenly shown things in Optimus' life when one of the spark tendrils attached itself to her mind.

She saw everything from when they came to Earth, as well as when Megatron killed him to Sam reviving him, She saw Sentinel Prime's betrayal and their exile, and the bitter battle which tore Chicago apart. She saw the deaths of his team, and the deaths of Sam and Carly and his own tortures which were inflicted on him. She covered her mouth with her hand, as she found herself with sobs.

"They are truly evil monsters who could do this to you, we have to get you to our dimension the quicker the better." She said as her hands still caressed his spark.

Optimus started to purr suddenly in his recharge, and Bumblebee smiled then.

"She is helping him so much," Bumblebee said.

Jack smiled, but he was walking around trying to find a connection to call Ratchet. Jack knew from what he saw with that red sports car Autobot, that the humans were not nice here and the sooner he got Ratchet the sooner they could get out of here.

He knew from what Mikaela said that they were not above killing allies to the Autobots here, and he would not hesitate to take out anyone who tried to harm his mom or his new friends. He was a teenager that was true, but he was a teenager who had helped bring their Optimus back and stand up to Megatron himself.

Suddenly Jack's phone rang, which sent a giddiness through his body then.

"Hello…..?" Jack answered.

"Yo dude, where are you I been trying to call you for like ever!" came Miko's frustrated voice.

"Miko thank God are you at the base?" Jack demanded.

"Yeah of course, where else would I be everyone came for a visit where the slag are you?" Miko asked.

"We need a ground bridge fast and…" Jack said as he heard sounds of engines coming.

Jack's eyes widened as he could hear the engines coming closer.

"Scrap it, Miko we need that ground bridge and we need it now our lives depend on it!" Jack ordered.

"What's going on dude?" Miko asked.

"We need that ground bridge like NOW we have a wounded Prime here hurry!" Jack ordered as Miko was confused as she looked over at Optimus who was talking to Ultra Magnus. "But Ootimus is here," she said as Optimus turned hearing his name.

"I don't care send the bridge NOW!" Jack yelled.

"Doc bot, Jack needs a bridge now!" Miko ordered as she heard explosions. "Jack are you alright?" Miko demanded. "He needs a bridge there are explosions I can hear." Miko cried.

Optimus looked at his team then.

"Autobots, lock and load!" Optimus ordered. "We are going in after Jack and June," Optimus said.

"There is a Prime in trouble too Jack said." Miko said as that confused Optimus and the others.

"Another Prime?" Magnus asked.

"How is that even possible?" Arcee asked.

"No questions, we must help them now move out!" Optimus ordered as the ground bridge warmed up and the Autobots transformed and headed inside of it.

Xxxxxxxx

Jack ran up to where the others were, "Guys we've got company!" Jack yelled as the black tinted 4X4 came up.

"Well look what we have here the scout and Optimus Prime…..Perfect!" the one guy said as the ground bridge roared to life and the Autobots raced out.

"Optimus, they are evil humans they killed Autobots and friends and allies to the Autobots!" Jack yelled.

"Understood Jack," Optimus said as his battle mask engaged.

Arcee flipped up and started firing at the vehicles, however when the humans returned fire from their special weapons Arcee was thrown back leaking energon.

"What the scrap is that?" Arcee demanded.

Optimus and Magus fired at the vehicles,"We have a badly injured Autobot sir, we need to get him to the base and now!" TP Bumblebee yelled after looking at flamed Optimus.

"Sir we need help," Magnus said as energon dripped from his servo as well as TP Optimus' servo.

:::::::….Ratchet we need our back up….. NOW!" Optimus ordered.

::::::… Are you sure, Optimus?...:::::::

:::::… Yes old friend I am sure….::::::::

::::::…. Very well…::::::::

"Back up is coming Autobots," Optimus said as the humans all laughed.

"There is nothing we can't destroy, Autobot!" the one human said.

"You will address him properly, native; his name is Optimus Prime." Magnus growled.

That sent the humans into a strange silence, that only led to more questions from the humans.

"Wait there are TWO Optimus Primes, how is that even possible, what do we do?" the one guy asked.

"Take them both for study force them both into shut down mode!" the one guy ordered as they aimed weapons at TP Optimus.

"On my signal you will fire!" the one human ordered.

They raised weapons just as they all heard a massive roar come from the ground bridge.

"Hold fire, what the hell was that sound?" the one human demanded as they all stopped and stared at the glowing green light waiting for something to oome out…..

Xxxxxxxx

The roar was deafening as a creature flew out, and the humans had no idea what to do. It stood on all four legs and looked suspiciously like a dragon. They froze as fire sprayed over them and most tried to run or get shelter, that did not help them not at all.

"What is that thing…..?" the one guy demanded.

"He is not a thing human, that is Predaking leader of the Predacons," TP Optimus said. "And he is my ally and friend," Optimus said proudly as he approached flamed Optimus.

TP Optimus turned toward Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen and gave his commands.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen we need to get this Autobot back to base immediately!" TP Optimus ordered as he noticed June inside of the Autobot's chest plates.

Bumblebee looked at his leader who had the human within his chest cavity.

"She is in no danger, she saved him." Bumblebee said.

TP Optimus nodded and helped his team pick up the wounded flamed Prime. Arcee watched as their Bumblebee got all Jack and June's belongings and they along with the other human known after as Mikaela Banes and helped them into the ground bridge.

Predaking laid waste to everything in that area and then flew into the ground bridge out of that world forever.

Xxxxxxxx

Several hours later…

Ratchet was working on flamed Optimus, he looked at Mikaela and seemed impressed.

"You did an impressive job on these wounds, Miss Banes," Ratchet said.

"Mikaela please just Mikaela," she said. "I was the assistant to our Ratchet back in our dimension before things went so horrible and things went so bad." She said as TP Optimus walked up to her.

"May I ask what happened exactly to make such a thing come about?" Optimus asked.

Mikaela choked back tears, she looked at her Bumblebee who merely whined at the memories of their friends and family destroyed so coldly and evily.

Mikaela started to tell the whole story to these new Autobots and they all looked horrified even the kids and Fowler looked sickened by the turn of events, which happened there.

"Why would they do such things?" Smokescreen asked.

TP Optimus looked disgusted, he had never taken human lives before and was normally against it. However in this case he was firm on his decision it had to be done, their laws were clear anyone killing or attempting to kill a Prime was found guilty with no trial.

TP Optimus walked up to flamed Optimus who had onlined and still looked pained and sad. June was by flamed Optimus' side never leaving his side, which made TP Optimus smile.

"You will need rest now and time to heal, Cybertron is reborn here in this world, you may either come home to Cybertron or stay here as my medic has done. The choice is yours, my friend; but know you are safe no harm will come to you or your scout." TP Optimus said as flamed Optimus' optics landed on June who was on his palm.

"Thank you, I would like to see it after, but I believe I would like to stay with June Darby," Optimus said as June smiled.

"If that is your wish, so be it," TP Optimus said as Predaking walked up toward flamed Optimus in his bi pedal mode.

"I am sorry for what happened to your Autobots, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask, my name is Predaking and as my prime said you are safe and among friends here." Predaking said.

"Thank you, I did not think we would be able to escape them, I lost so much, but seems like we gained back also." Flamed Optimus said as he glanced at June then."Thank you for what you gave me," flamed Optimus said.

"You gave me something too, you gave me a second chance at more than I could ever hope or dream was possible." June said as Optimus smiled for the first time since everything had happened to him.

He had a second chance at life, and he would not let that second chance be thrown away. He would take care and love June for as long as Primus gave him that chance to love her. He smiled then as no one else saw the ghostly beings watching from afar.

"He found new hope and new friends," a gruff voice said.

"And love, he deserves it," a familiar human said. "Even Bee looks content." He said,

"He is in good hands, we can rest now," another voice said.

"Till all are one my friend, till all are one," Ironhide said as he, Ratchet and Sam's spirts faded away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
